fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Akuma Kurasa
The Following character is classified as a Background Character and thus will only be used in personal works with the creator. This article may also be concidered overpowered by some as well as favored. (Main Quote) "I will be the one to matain the balance of Peace and Justice." The Taiyuka's Prodigy -AlphaRay Wavnd Akuma Kurasa (悪魔暗''さ, ''Demon Lord Dante) better known as Otowakami '''(音は神', ''sound god), is a background character to Naruto Forever. He is one of AlphaRay Wavnd's main characters, third leader of the Taiyuka Clan, the Third '''[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Otokage '''Otokuku], third Jinchuriki of the Snake-Tailed Doroango, and the current leader of Koukon. Plot History Akuma was born in the Taiyuka Clan's main branch by two unknown parents in Otogakure. Because his prents were both shinobi, Akuma hardly ever saw them and usaly left in his house by himself. As heir to the Taiyuka Clans main branch, Akuma was praised as a prodigy and genius that came only once every generation. Even though he was kind and loved his village, nobody could ever become cloce to him. Due to being born in an era of another civil war, Akuma would spend moast of his days training and exeling through the shinobi ranks at a fast age; becoming a chunin at age 9 and a jonin only a year later. He would later activate his Kagegan at age 11 and master that as well in two years. Due to his infamous skills, Akuma became the Taiyuka Clan Head and Leader of Koukon at the young age of 18. Sometime before he would be picked as Otokuku, he would later be selected to become the newest Jinchuriki for the Snake-Tailed Doroango. Sometime during his rule, Akuma had mastered the powers of his Tailed Beast and his infamous Doujustu. He would later take on Sasuke Taiyuka, the Taiyuka Clans newest born child and train him also. After seeing tht his old age was starting to get the best of him, Akuma gave his title of Otokuku to an unknown shinobi. Naruto Forever Main Article: Akuma's Sypnosis Even after retireing, Akuma plays an important tole in Naruto Forever, while rarely seen in person, Akuma's Ideals and legacy has affected Otogakure and thus the Shinobi world. Many people have been inspired by him and thus he is concidered a background character to the whole series. Personailty Akuma's personality is similar to Naruto's. His dream was to be a leader of his village, and he never gave up no matter what. When he was young, Akuma had a strong "eye for an eye" philosophy. He hated the way Otogakure was looked at by the rest of the world, and hated what it had become. He was defensive of the village, saying that it was his dream to stop the endless hatered, which he compared to fear and los of hope, and protect the nation's citizens. Later on, after the fifth shinobi war, Akuma wanted to become the ruler of the world so there wouldn't be any more wars. As Otowakami '''(音は神', ''sound god), his personality was very different, having become a calm, serious, aloof, lonely, cruel, cynical, and detached man. Apparently believing traumas he experienced in his youth had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he considered himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere human being. He sought to show the world the meaning of pain by using an ultimate weapon to deter future wars, by means similar to "mutually assured destruction", and showed no moral qualms about his actions. He was willing to kill his former sensei's to ensure the completion of his plans. He even went so far as to proclaim himself a "god of peace", that had to guide the world to maturity through pain. Finally, he felt that no-one could understand true peace unless they understood "true" pain, something Sasuke also believed in. Dispite this, Akuma was generaly respectful and often complemented many on thier abilities. While shown being cynical, Akuma is loyal to the people he conciders his loved ones, and generaly the whole village. Like moast members of the Taiyuka Clan, he is highly loyal to his clan, as he always wore his clan's symbol and refused to wear the forehead protectors of anything else, even the symbol of Otogakure and the shinobi allience. He also saw that anyone outside of the clan wielding any of his clans abilities as an insult, as those Kekkei Genkai are a symbol of a clans powers; while Itachi and Madara complimented outsiders mastery over the Sharingan, Akuma expressed resentment at an outsider even possessing it, and went as far to crush it. Also similar to Sasuke, for his entire life, despite being popular towards females due to being handsome and cool, Akuma showed absolutely no interest in any of these women, nor their advances, due to unknown reasons. His disinterest in these women can turn to murderous violence if they agravate him long enough. Appearence Akuma Kurasa resembles a tall (about the height of Kakashi Hatake) 40 to 50-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair. He dresses in tattered all black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. Also, on his neck is wears the Orb of Perim, a mysterious jewl that sucessors of the Taiyuka Clan wear before giving it to Sasuke Taiyuka. Because of his appearance, Sasuke Taiyuka calls him "Old-man Akuma" (斬月のオッサン, Akuma no ossan) as a result. As a teenager, besides being much yunger looking, he has long ragged black hair and is dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. Occasionaly, Akuma has worn an Otogakure Flak Jacket. Powers and Abilities As the current Otokuku, leader of the Taiyuka Clan, member of Koukon, and Jinchuriki of the Snake-Tailed Doroango, it can be safe to asume that Akuma is a powerfull shinobi. He is well respected and feared around the world, and has earned many monikers in his lifetime. Dispite his power, howerver, Akuma states that he is an acadmey student when compared to Sasuke Uchiha, the First Otokuku and the Taiyuka Clan's founder. List of Abilities Jinchuriki Transformations Main Article: Akuma Kurasa's Jinchuriki Forms In order to prevent the Snake-Tailed Dorango from threatning Otogakure again, it was sealed within the Taiyuka Clan's newest heir; Akuma showing a testment to his power and intellect. Because of having the Kagegan, Akuma was able to controll the beast itself, howerver it was only after Akuma defeated the Doroango and seperated it's will from it's chakra that he was able to compleately controll the beast chakra. In doing so, he is able to retain controll of himself in all of it's forms, as well as establishing a controlled Jinchuriki mode that drasticly increses his power and speed. Akuma has also uses it's chakra as a way to power his own lightning affinity as well as identfy and know the powers of other Jinchuriki. Ryukagan One of Akuma's pimary fighting style is the use of his Ryukagan. It's appearence is golden-colored scera, small blood-red diamond shaped irides, and black pupils. This doujustu belongs to the Taiyuka clan, and gives the weilder all of the abilities of the Four Great Doujustu. After becoming Otokuku he awakened his Mangeykou Ryukagan which granted hin the abilities of the Mangeykou Sharingan, Bankayou Byakugan, Akima Rinnegan, and the Kurai Taifugan. Though having a hard time, Akuma manged to get rid of his sorce of happiness (choosing his best friend over his vengence) and was the third person ever to gain the 'eternal' Mangeykou Ryukaan this not only got rid of the Mangeykou Ryukagan's drawbacks, but incresed the power of his abilities and gave him a series of techniques unique to him. Even though Akuma's gain of the 'eternal Ryukagan has solved a few of the drawbacks from it such as going blind, or suffering brain damage, but his eyes still bleed when recklessy using his Ryukagan powers. If Akuma keeps ignoreing these signs, he will suffer from tempoary blindness, and sometimes comas. Chakra loss is also a factor, as all Ryukagan techniques require a constant supply of chakra. Scythe of Perim As a member of the Taiyuka clan, Akuma also posseses his own unique shadow sword that was given to him after beoming a Jonin. The blade, like all others, is coated with special seals and cyber crystals, thus giving it unique powers and properties to Akuma. Like it's name suggest, it is a large scythe that has similar features to Sasuke Uchiha's Entei, but without the horse marking. *'Sword Special Abilitly:' When released, Akuma's blade turns to ash, and with a flick of the hilt, he can cut anywhere the ash has landed on. All the ash that surrounds his opponent(s) might as well be his sword. With simple hand gestures and a thought he can control where the ash goes as well as make it take various forms. Though it now takes on the look of scattered ash, each particle is a tiny blade. The ash can also drain the foes chakra. If the Ash manages to drain all of the opponets chakra, the blade can seal the targets soul away forever. List of Auspice Techniques Akuma's Mangeykou Ryukagan Techniques Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Chidori Demonic Illusion: Mirrior Heaven and Earth Change Fire Release: Arrow Spearow Forbidden Summoning Technique: Fire Rat Forbidden Technique: Mud Golem Kumateken Mind Soul Surgery Technique Regeneration Technique Scared Green Techniques Shapeshifting Technique Shinra Tensei String Reeling Technique Summoning Technique (Mutiple) Summoning: Impure World Resurrection Tailed Beast Ball Tenikaze YinYang Binding: Soul Separation Zanzō Stats Equipment Metal Whires: Akuma is also known for his usage in the metal whires. He is able to minpulate shuriken, kunai and even people simply by attaching a metal whire to the object of his disire. While not used often, Akuma has shown skilled enough to trick high level shinobi, and even trap animals and redirect justu. Natural Disaster Summoning Scroll: Akuma first sets the scroll on the ground. He then preforms the nessery hand seals and the scroll dissolves into the ground leaveing a huge red marking on the earth. Next, a blood scrafice is needed, and an extra hand seal to 'summon' a natural dissaster. The following list shows what Akuma can summon and the hand seals he needs to use it; Bird: Summons a Thunderstorm, Tiger: a forest fire, Ram: Summons an earthquake E4-E7 (power) depends on Chakra, Dog: Summons a flood, Snake: Summons a Tornado (addational Chakra turns this into a hurricane). Poisin Darts: '''In his days as a retire, Akuma has also shown carrying a blowgun filled with poisinus darts. These darts alone without the poisoin are capable of penitraiting through flesh easily at speeds of up to 90mph. The poisin the darts are filled with is a nerotoxin; poisoin that attacks the nervous system, stoping the foes abililty to breathe. There is no antidote for the posin, victims need artificial resperation and time to survive it's effects. '''Orb of Perim: Like all heirs of the Taiyuka Clan, Akuma carries a necklace with the Taiyuka Clan symbol on his neck. Other then this fact, it is unknown what this item does to the user. Backstage Pass After some long thought, I decided to go on ahead and create a second part to Naruto Forever. This lead me to wonder how to balence everyone out; as the second part is 60 years after Sasuke retires from being Otokage. This would naturaly mean that Sasuke would be about..126 years old! (he died around 75; just 8 years after retireing.) So that would mean that somebody would already be the next Otoking, leader of the Taiyuka clan and exetra when the series already takes place (which is Sasukon if you didn't guess). Akuma, here is among the older generation of shinobi being the current and third Otoking. Along with the members of Team X, Akuma is my finial draft of Zonnie Uchiha. I also decided to make him very biased on the Sage of the Sixth paths because of his abilities retaining him as "God of Shinobi". Quotes "Relligion, for the truth, land, hatered, friendship, idealogy, peace. Whatever the reason, it is enough to start a peronal war." (To Morton) "To love means to hate. To hate means to love. The moment you love, you start to hate. The moment you hate, you forget to love." Triva -Akuma is my 6th main character I have created. Addationaly, he is sopposed to be based on the Sage of the Six paths in his generation. -Akuma seems to be based around the number three. For he is the third leader of his clan, the third Otoking, the third Jinchuriki for his villages tailed beast, and currently has three of the six paths. *Akuma also is the third character I have created that has the Kagegan and the third person to have actvated the 'eternal' Mangeykou Kagegan. -As a throwback on him being the Otokuku, he specialises in Kinjustu; Otogakure's speciality. -According to the Fanon Databook; *Akuma's hobbies are training, inventing new justu, and sleeping. *He wishes to fight Otogakure's previous Kages and other Kage from other lands. *Akuma's favorite foods are Shrimp Steak with Butter and Ramen noodles, his least fav is anything bitter, sweet, or fried. *Akuma has compleated a total of 4,670 missions; 1256 D-Rank, 1062 C-Rank, 927 B-Rank, 710 A-Rank, and 715 S-Rank. *Akuma's favorite word is Order (ため, "Tame")